A different kind of ToD truth or dare
by psychoflower
Summary: Are you tired of those cliche ToDs you see everywhere? well so am I. behold, this fanfic. WARNING: sadistic and bored author. not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a treat for all of you that stalk- I mean follow me on fanfiction. Nanovirus is at a standstill until Tuesday, when I get my laptop cord. Hopefully my battery doesn't explode.

Greece was sleeping on a flat rock, because that's what he usually does. Japan was ranting about the unusually high cost of eggs, and turkey was stalking Japan. In other words, a completely normal day. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they were magically teleported to a magical dimension where anything could happen. England was, for some reason, shaving one of his eyebrows off.

"I don't see why I have to do this, they just grow back. Honestly, doesn't anyone have anything original?" America was laughing gleefully, despite the fact he was wearing a maids outfit and sitting on France's lap. Japan looked around confused, and Greece continued sleeping. The only difference was the place. He had landed on Russia, who did not look all that pleased to be slept on. Turkey was the first to say anything.

"What are we doing here? Last I knew I was in the bushes, spying- er, keeping an eye on Japan, and now I'm here!" Austria sighed and pointed to someone in the corner.

"She brought us here. This is another one of those truth or dare things." Japan perked up at that; there was almost always good yaoi in those. Austria shook his head, seeing japans expression. "Apparently she didn't get enough time torturing us in her other fanfic… you know the one." Everyone in the room shuddered, remembering the terror they were put through.

"Hehehehehe! That's right! And I brought someone to help! Say hello Akasha*~" two shadowy figures came into focus, and everyone stared. This should be interesting…

Yeah, that's right, I made a truth or dare. Deal with it. This wont be like any of the others you've seen, however.

THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO:

Songs

Dare repeats

Co-hosts, unless I know you personally (or on facebook)

Yaoi (this includes kissing, but there are exceptions)

Dares that last longer than a chapter, i.e. have England say in a bed after every sentence for the next three chapters (for the reason that I would never remember them)

Other peoples O.C.s- see co-hosts

STUFF THAT IS ALLOWED

Killing nations. Death will last as long as is deemed necessary.

Gore. But not too much… wait. Is there a thing as too much? We'll see.

STUFF THAT IS WANTED

Original dares

Dares that mortally wound/ embarrass characters.

OTHER STUFF

YAOI: if you want France to be his usual pervy self, by all means, submit a dare. Awkward marriage proposals are fine, but not preferred.

Keep in mind some dares will not be accepted.

If I get no dares by Thursday, this fanfic will be deleted.

*Akasha is my O.C., Alaska. You will definitely learn more about her as time passes…


	2. Chapter 2

YAY. PEOPLE ARE PARTICIPATING :D SO HAPPY. Anyway, this will be in various formats, depending on my mood and how much sugar I've had recently. So first two reviews… keep in mind you can ask truths too…

So, the first review I'm doing is from Azufre.

Azufre: I dare Italy and Greece to kill a cat

"Do I have to?" Italy turned to Germany "DOITSUUUUUU, I DON'T WANNA!" Italy began to cry, and Akasha walked over.

"Is there a problem?" Akasha looked Italy directly in the (closed) eyes. Italy shrank back.

"N-no…."

"Good, because I'm the one who has to SOLVE the problem, and you don't want that." Greece was pretending to be asleep, in a vain attempt to avoid his fate. Akasha violently shook him "awake." Italy and Greece both got ready to murder a kitty. Italy obviously didn't want to kill the kitty, but for some reason, Greece didn't seem to mind. It was over quickly and quietly.

"Vee, are you okay?" Italy looked at Greece, who was smiling darkly.

"Of course. That was turkeys cat." Greece went over to sleep on a flat rock that had magically appeared.

"WHAT! Is that allowed?" turkey took a step towards me, and was thrown to the ground by Akasha.

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Turkey sneered at Akasha, who promptly broke his arm. And then his other arm. She was about to move on to the legs when she was stopped.

"Akasha, do try not to kill anyone."

"Fine."

AND NOW THE NEXT DARE.

I dare Romano to eat 8 potatoes!

"… I really have nothing against potatoes. Just the bastard over there who corrupts my brother." Romano ate the potatoes, and we are MOVING ONTO THE NEXT DARE.

I dare the nations to chose one of them and using him/her as a piñata!

Everyone immediately looked at France.

"What did I do? I've done nothing to any of you!" France looked around. "England, help me!"

"Why would I help you? You've done nothing but cause me grief." England shrugged. "In fact, I call dibs on the first hit." France looked at me.

"Can I make a nomination?" he paused, waiting for an answer. I shrugged, and France went ahead. "I nominate America! He has been annoying and petty, and he's been nothing but trouble and a waste of money! He attacks without being provoked, and he has an annoying voice! Russia, china, England… surely you know what I mean…" Russia laughed gleefully.

"Da, I like that idea!" England rolled his eyes and said nothing, China just frowned. Akasha walked over.

"America it is then. I hate him, so my vote counts for four thousand. Baseball bat." Said object appeared out of thin air and landed in Akasha's hand. She called for rope and tied America up.

"DUDE, YOU CANT DO THIS TO THE HERO! ENGLAND HELP MEEEEEE!" England rolled his eyes.

"Why would I help YOU? You still owe me money. Besides, better you than me." Americas lip quivered.

"You're so mea-OW!" he was hit in the side of the head by Akasha, who sent him spinning and tossed the bat to the crowd. It was caught by Russia, who pulled out his pipe and handed the bat to Italy. China pulled out his wok, and Canada grabbed his hockey stick. Blood began to fly, and America lost consciousness three minutes in. he died soon after.

I dare Sweden to make a speech about pencils... while dressing as a lamb!

After the fiasco, everyone was tired. Sweden was already dressed like a lamb. The suit now had blood on it, so he was a red lamb. He began.

"P'ncils are wh't you write w'th. Th'y come in useful qu'te 'ften. I d'nt r'lly kn'w wh't else to say h're."

OUR NEXT (and only other) reviewer, Portia Q. (written at a different time from the first one, so in a different format.)

I dare Germany and Prussia to throw a German Sparkle Party!

I also dare Italy to do England's Makeup. O-o

I dare Romano to put on a dress!

I dare America to do a full make over on you and Alaska!

Germany: (looks at Prussia) this again?

Prussia: West, It isn't that bad. At least they didn't make you and Italy kiss.

Italy: eh? When did that happen?

Germany & Prussia: -begin dancing-

Germany: (muttering)

Italy: makeup! Yayyyyyyy!

Germany: (still dancing) I don't envy you.

England: (pales)

-5 min later-

England: (crying)

Italy: vee, I don't think I did it right…

Everyone else: (in hysterics)

England now looks like a clown that fell down a flight of stairs and went through a meat grinder.

Akasha: here, this should help.

England: oh, this is good! Better than my coking I daresay! What is it?

Akasha: … BAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO DRINK IT! THATS MAKEUP REMOVER!

England: … (continues crying)

Romano: what are you, Spain?

Spain: ah, but you look so good in a dress~

Romano: …GET AWAY FROM ME.

Russia: Vhy haven't I gotten a dare, da? I want a dare.

Romano: creepy bastard. (Notices he is wearing a dress) WHEN DID I PUT THIS ON?

Akasha: (smiles innocently)

Me: (looking at the next dare) someone revive America.

Akasha: sure. (Smiles evilly)

America is brought back, but is missing an arm.

Me: Akasha…

Akasha: …fine –reattaches arm-

America: … what do I have to do?

Me: give us both makeovers.

Akasha: can I kill the reviewer?

Me: no, but you can shoot America later.

We are given makeovers, and we actually don't look all that bad. Really, not much was changed, seeing as how Akasha was smiling and holding a gun to Americas head the whole time.

Me: okay, that concludes to-

BANG

Me: today's truth or dare. See you next time!


End file.
